Drainers are typically used in positions such as cleaning basins, lavatory basins, and washing tubs and constitute a major portion of kitchenware and toilet equipments. Currently available drainers typically comprise a rotatable sewer lid which is rotated to a horizontal direction to block a sewer outlet when the user wishes to reserve water. After usage, the user needs to reach his or her hand into the cleaning basin to rotate the sewer lid to a vertical direction to draw off the water from the cleaning base. Therefore, the hand must contact the water in the basin before the water can be drained. This process may be unpleasant and unhealthy in winter since the hand gets dirty after touching used water.
Hence, engineers have devised a drainer which allows opening and closing of the sewer lid by a first operational switch. For example, a sewer device for cleaning basins (Pat ent Number CN202509584U) has been disclosed by the State Intellectual Property Office. The sewer device comprises a first operational switch, a sewer plug mechanism, and a connecting steel wire. The first operational switch is provided with a vertically movable component and a button. One end of the connecting steel wire is connected to the vertically movable component. The first operational switch is provided with two staying positions where the vertically movable component may stay at different heights to retract the connecting steel wire. The sewer plug mechanism comprises a sewer lid and its lifting connecting pole. The other end of the connecting steel wire is connected to a drive mechanism which lifts the lifting connecting pole.
Although opening and closing of the sewer with the first operational switch is achieved in the patent above, there are still the following disadvantages:
1. Only two staying positions are provided for the first operational switch, so the functions of the sewer lid may only be switched between a closed state and an open state. As the user may have a variety of refined needs, the sewer lid is required to stay at an arbitrary position to control the draining rate of water. Such needs are not satisfied by the above patent.
2. The sewer can be switched to the closed state from the open state only by the first operational switch. In public areas, some may be accustomed to pressing the sewer lid with hands to close it. Since the limiting force for the open or closed sewer lid is provided by a limiting connector structure, pressing the sewer lid may cause damage to the product.
3. It is impossible to remove the sewer plug mechanism as a whole during cleaning.